redwall_forums_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Anywhere Is: An Anything Goes RP
Anywhere Is* is a roleplay started by Tiny Jackalope. She describes it as "an 'anything goes' RP". Sign-ups started November 19, 2013. The RP itself began November 30. In January 2014, nearly everyone just stopped posting in the RP. However, BlueRose joined the RP during this time, and she, Cornflower MM and Jukka the Sling continued the RP without the others. On March 23, 2015, Lord_Ashenwyte joined the RP. (* means the RP is unfinished) Characters Adeline "Addy" Greenborough (Left the RP.) A hare minstrel, late thirties/early forties. She's a light ginger hare with floppy ears and dark green eyes. She's quite fond of food, so she's not very thin. Actually, she's rather large, and she sings quite well (though she doesn't realize it), and she plays the flute and the lute. Addy wears a bright green, baggy dress with a flamboyant pattern, and a yellow cape with similar decorations. Her only weapon is a knife tucked in her dress. (Rainshadow) Amarith Waterspring (Left the RP.) A 13-season-old mouse. She has tan fur and sea blue eyes. Amarith is good at fighting with a staff, and wears a novice's light green tunic with a white waist cord. (Amarith Waterspring) Anpan A 19-season-old ottermaid. She has brown fur and honey-colored eyes. Anpan wears a dark blue tunic and carries twin rapiers; however, she has trouble using both swords at the same time. Normally she'll just use one, and if necessary switch the paw she holds it in. While traveling in Mossflower, she meets Reina (who's looking for an evil fox named Creulon) and heads with her to Redwall. From there Anpan accompanies her in search of the fox. (BlueRose) Ashiga Marutsu the Exiled (Left the RP.) A weasel, roughly about the age of 34. He has ginger/red/orange fur, deepening to dark brown around his nose. His weapons are a pair of Burmese Dhas. Ashiga is extremely agile, knows several forms of martial arts, and has a lack of empathy and remorse. (estar222) Hailey (Left the RP.) A 16-season-old squirrel. She's a small, thin brown-furred squirrelmaid who wears an olive-green tunic with a broad brown belt. Hailey is cheerful and loves to talk. She's intuitive and good at seeing through other creatures, and therefore tries to see the best in them (unless they are pure evil, and then she would know). She came from the north seeking adventure. Her weapon is a dirk. (Faiyloe) Heltspar Von Gratz An ermine from the lands of Ice and Snow. His father was slain by one of his bondsmen, and thus Heltspar fled the Lands of Ice and Snow. His eye colour is black and he wears a black leather jerkin, fur pants, and a fur lined cloak. His weapons are a longsword and he has a little pouch of gold on his person. (Lord_Ashenwyte) Kogane (Left the RP.) A male Japanese Marten, who's a wandering warrior. He's about 34 in human years, and is inquisitive and curious but trusts no one. Kogane's weapons are a katana and a wakizashi. He's very good with a sword, and wears a red samurai chestplate and shoulder plates. (Jetthebinturong) Maddy Sheenwick (Left the RP.) A twenty-something squirrelmaid. Maddy is a mercenary and a loner. She has red fur and wears a gray blouse, laced-up vest, and trousers with large pockets. She's so lazy that it isn't even funny. The only time she perks up is when there's something in it for her. Maddy's weapons are a dagger and bow and arrows. (Tiria Wildlough) Nagikumo/Nagi Tachi (Left the RP.) A 14-season-old squirrelmaid with black-and-gold fur. Nagi is a wanderer, and wears a stained off-white tunic and a soft green cap and hood. She's mysterious and sneaky. Her weapon is basically anything laying around, but her preferred weapon is an extendable dagger she stole from Justersnatch the Bloody. (Tiny Jackalope) Reina A ferretmaid, age 18. She wears a faded green tunic and a yellow ankle bracelet. Her family was killed when she was little. Reina's rather shy and unsocial, though she surprises herself a few times when she talks more than she normally would. She is pretty much neutral, and just wants her revenge on her family's murderer - a fox named Creulon. She meets Anpan and heads with her to Redwall in hopes of finding information on the fox. From there they head out again with a squirrelmaid named Russina. (Jukka the Sling) Russina A 24-season-old female squirrel. Her fur is nut brown, but tan on tummy. Russina's eyes are deep, yet light blue, and she wears a light green traveler's cloak and a baggy blue tunic. Her weapons are a bow and arrows, a rapier, and a dagger. When Anpan and Reina show up at Redwall Russina accompanies them on Reina's quest to find Creulon. (Cornflower MM) Snowdrop (Left the RP.) A white dove, good at healing and therefore works in the infirmary. She's gentle but also courageous. (Miss RainbowSocks) Category:In-Progress Roleplays